


Sol'akaan

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: "Blaster bolts flew around them, and Din stared mesmerized as Corin dodged them with the grace and ease of an experienced warrior."(No spoilers!)
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Sol'akaan

**Author's Note:**

> Dear THC,
> 
> My sincerest apologies for my recent cursed actions. I did not intend to squick you guys out; my thoughts got out of hand rather quickly, and I was unable to reign them in before it was too late. May this ficlet find you well, and I hope this makes up for my grievous misdeeds.
> 
> The love in my heart is forever yours
> 
> (aka, I shared some pretty horrid cursedness, and I wrote this to attempt to wash away my sins while also begging for forgiveness.)

Blaster bolts flew around them, and Din stared mesmerized as Corin dodged them with the grace and ease of an experienced warrior. He watched Corin dash across the battlefield, taking down their enemies with no small amount of skill. It was beautiful, the way he ruthlessly defeated anyone who dared to get in his way. If it weren’t for the absence of a helmet, Din could’ve mistaken him for a Mandalorian. 

As Corin passed by him, Din grabbed his elbow and pulled him in close. He gently pressed his helmet to the other man’s forehead, and everything faded around them. The aches and pains of the fight were forgotten in the feeling of Corin’s arms wrapped around his waist. The sound of blasters being fired was a faint hum in the distance, drowned out by the pounding of Din’s heart and Corin’s heavy breathing. Nothing else in the galaxy mattered; it was just them.

Love and pride swelled in Din’s chest, leaving him nearly breathless at their intensity. Corin was his everything. He consumed all of his thoughts. When he smiled, Din felt lighter, like he could take on anything. When he laughed, Din felt all tension ease out of him and couldn’t help but laugh along. He would do anything for this man. Give anything, be anything. There was nothing Din wouldn’t sacrifice if it meant keeping Corin by his side forever.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, ner kar’ta,” He whispered, letting every single one of his emotions bleed through his voice. Corin’s eyes widened in surprise before softening around the edges, a dusting of pink covering his cheeks. A wide grin broke across his face, and it was like the world had righted itself, everything exactly where it should be.

Still smiling, Corin murmured back, “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, Din.”

Something fluttered in his chest, and Din felt like he could cry from the sheer happiness that swept through him. He tightened his grip on his other half, reveling in just how right it felt. Then, the sounds of the battle slowly filtered back in, reminding them of the job they still had to do. They pulled away, a longing glance shared between them, and it was back into the fray they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Sol’akaan- battle, combat, skirmish
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
